


All I want is you

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-24 08:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17097563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: This fic is based on the prompt, "How did you know? This is exactly what I wanted!" from PoppyCartinelli.Kara and Lena exchange presents on Christmas Eve.





	All I want is you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PoppyCartinelli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/gifts).



> Poppy, I was a little intimidated when I saw who I was writing for because I love your work but I was also excited that I could give you something back for all the lovely work you do so thank you.
> 
> Happy holidays!

Lena had thought because their weekly movie night had landed on Christmas Eve, Kara would’ve wanted to postpone it, yet here she is, in Kara’s apartment, watching a movie like any other Monday night. The only thing that’s different is the Christmas cookies Maggie had baked earlier sitting on the table in front of them and the Christmas movie on the TV screen.

This is what she’d always wanted as a kid, getting to spend Christmas with the people you love. Or in this case, one particular person, who is currently pressed warm and firm against her side.

“I did something,” Kara says, startling Lena from her thoughts, the words so quiet that Lena wouldn’t have heard them if Kara’s head wasn’t leaning against her shoulder.

Lena waits a moment but nothing else follows. She pauses the movie, even as she wonders if she’d imagined Kara saying the words in the first place.

“You did something?” Lena prompts.

Kara lifts her head and Lena’s heart skips as she finds wide blue eyes staring up at her. She pushes down thoughts of how soft Kara’s lips look right now to deal with the more pressing matter of why Kara suddenly looks nervous.

“I did.” Kara bites her lip (which really doesn’t help Lena focus). “Something I’m worried you won’t be too happy about.”

Okay, she’s focusing now, and Kara’s starting to scare her.

She turns more fully to face her best friend. “What did you do?”

Kara pauses, again with that stupid lip bite that has Lena wanting to soothe the poor skin with her own lips. “I know I promised I wouldn’t but I got you a Christmas present.”

“Oh my God,” Lena says, a huff of breath falling from her mouth, as close to a laugh as her nerves (and wandering thoughts) allow her. “That’s it? You scared me!”

“Sorry.” Kara looks sheepish. “So you’re not mad?”

Lena shakes her head, slipping a hand over Kara’s. “I could never be mad at you.” She grins. “Especially not when I also got you a present myself.”

Kara gasps, a dramatic hand clasping her chest. “Lena! How could you? You promised!”

Lena laughs. “I did, but I promised not to get you a _Christmas_ present.” She stands, unfortunately leaving the warmth of Kara’s side to grab an envelope from her purse. “This,” Lena says, holding it out to Kara as she retakes her seat. “Just so happens to be a present I got for my best friend on Christmas Eve, for no other reason than I wanted too.”

“Dammit, why didn’t I think of that? I’ve been feeling guilty all week,” Kara grumbles, more to herself than Lena but Lena’s heart cracks and then warms a bit at how much Kara cares.

“Here,” Lena says, waving the envelope in front of Kara. “Don’t you want to see what it is?”

“It’s not Christmas though.”

Lena winks. “Luckily this is a Christmas Eve gift then.”

Kara relaxes, a smile slipping onto her face as she takes the envelope. “Thank you, you shouldn’t have.”

“As I said before, I wanted too.”

Lena would do absolutely anything to see Kara smile like that.

She watches, slightly nervous, as Kara opens the envelope. She knows Kara loves art, has seen some of her paintings and listened to Kara talk for hours about her favourite artists. One of said artists has a new exhibit in Metropolis in a few weeks and Lena being a Luthor, got offered free VIP tickets to the gallery. It’s the sort of thing she’d usually decline or give the tickets away for, it’s not something she’d enjoy going to alone, but when those tickets crossed her desk, she thought Kara would want them.

It’s not much, considering she’d gotten them for free, but she’d saved them as a surprise because she knows how much Kara would want to see the show.

“Lena, are these…?” Kara trails off, eyes wide, as she looks from the tickets in her hand to Lena and back again.

“I know how much you love her work so I thought you might want to see it in person.”

“I tried so hard to get tickets to this but they were sold out. I even tried to get Snapper to let me do a piece on her so I could get press tickets but that didn’t work either. Thank you so much!” Before Lena can really process the words pouring from Kara’s mouth, she finds herself with an armful of Kryptonian as Kara launches herself at her. “Thank you,” Kara repeats as she presses her face into Lena’s neck. ”How did you even get these?”

Kara is warm and firm against her as Lena’s own arms wrap around Kara’s back to hold her close.

“It was no big deal,” Lena says as Kara pulls away and she misses the contact immediately. She feels a bit bad, that the tickets had essentially fallen into her lap, but it’s the thought that counts, right? She hadn’t even realised just how badly Kara had wanted these either. “I was actually given them for free, the Luthor name has its perks. But why didn’t you just ask me if you wanted them? You know I could’ve easily bought them for you.”

She knows Kara has trouble asking for things sometimes, has trouble accepting things from others, and that’s probably why Kara hadn’t told her just how much she’d wanted to go, knowing Lena would get the tickets for her.

“I know, I just,” Kara shrugs. “It wasn’t that important. I mean I wanted to go but if I missed out, it wouldn’t matter either.”

Lena waits until Kara is looking at her again. “If it makes you happy, then it matters. And you know I’d do anything to make you happy.”

She watches Kara’s cheeks go pink, a slow smile slipping onto her face, her eyes bright, crinkled with affection. “Thank you.”

Lena could look at that smile forever.

“There’s two tickets there by the way,” Lena says as she watches Kara slips them back into the envelope. “That wasn’t me inviting myself along too, you can take whoever you want.”

Kara rolls her eyes. “Don’t be silly, of course I’m taking you.” She pauses. “If you want to go that is.”

Lena stops herself from rolling her eyes. “Of course I want to go.”

Nothing sounds better than going to the gallery with Kara. She’s not much into art herself, but she couldn’t even kid herself and pretend she’d go for any other reason than Kara. Kara lights up when she’s doing something she loves, when she talks about something she loves. She gets so animated and her smile is so bright and Lena would go through anything herself to see Kara like that.

“Good,” Kara grins. “Now it’s my turn.”

“Your turn?”

Kara’s off the couch and back before Lena can fully get the question out. “My turn to give you your Christmas present that’s not a Christmas present.”

“A Christmas Eve present.”

“Exactly,” Kara beams. “So no friendship rules were broken.” Kara holds out a wrapped present for her. “Here’s your gift.”

Lena smiles, the words “you shouldn’t have” on the tip of her tongue but she holds them back, there’s no point in saying it now. “Thank you,” she says instead.

Her hands are already tearing back the tape when a hand shoots out to stop her. “Wait! I have to tell you the story behind this first.”

“My present has a story?”

“Yes.” Kara waits until Lena’s hands are back from the paper before she continues. “It’s a Danvers family tradition to wear a Christmas sweater on Christmas day and-”

Lena cuts her off, it doesn’t take a genius to figure out based on the size of the present in her hand and with Kara’s words, what her gift is. “You got me an ugly Christmas sweater?

Kara bites her lip, _again._

“How did you know? This is exactly what I wanted!” Lena says, the sarcasm clear in her voice as she grins. “Wait.” She remembers photos from previous holidays Kara has shown her and she doesn’t recall any of them bar Kara wearing Christmas sweaters. “That’s not a Danvers tradition I remember.”

“It’s a tradition we’re starting this year,” Kara says with a grin. “And it’s not an _ugly_ Christmas sweater, it’s just a Christmas sweater.

“My apologies.”

“I managed to convince Alex and Maggie to wear them, or more I convinced Maggie who convinced Alex but that’s beside the point. They’re matching and adorable and that’s all that matters. I easily got Winn, James and Eliza on board and even J’onn agreed to participate and now this is me convincing you, because you’re part of the family so you have to wear one too.”

The word family had been mentioned before, but Lena hadn’t really put Kara’s words together with their meaning and come to the conclusion that Kara is saying she’s part of the family.

Kara had given her the planner on her first day of work, had called her family, but this feels different.

This is everyone including her in a family tradition, not just Kara.

Lena smiles, her heart warm. “Thank you.”

Lena’s fingers hesitate over the paper but with Kara’s nod, she continues opening it. She’s unsurprised by the red material she sees as she pulls back the wrapping paper but when she holds the sweater up for further inspection, she’s surprised how tame the pattern is. There’s simple white Christmas trees and snowflakes in alternating stripes down and across the sweater, it’s not what Lena had been expecting when she found out Kara had gotten her a sweater.

“Don’t worry, I figured I’d start you off easy, next year I already have a sweater in mind that has a giant snowman on the front that I know you’re going to love,” Kara says, as if she can read Lena’s mind and Lena knows she can’t but they do know each other well enough now to read each other’s expressions.

Lena laughs, that sounds about right. “What does yours have on it?”

“Rudolf,” Kara grins. “His nose lights up and it’s the best. So,” Kara’s grin widens. “Are you going to try it on? I need to see Lena Luthor in a Christmas sweater because that’s something I never thought I’d see.”

“It’s not Christmas,” Lena reminds her. “And you’ll see it tomorrow anyway.”

“But that’s _tomorrow_ ,” Kara whines. “Please.”

Kara’s not playing fair as her eyes widen and her lip sticks out. How is a grown woman so adorable?

“Nope,” Lena grins, holding strong in the face of the literal cutest person on Earth. “You’ll just have to wait and see.”

“If you put it on now, I’ll give you your other present tonight too?”

“Kara! You got me something else?”

Kara looks sheepish again. “It’s still Christmas Eve so you can’t be too mad.”

She smiles and this time Lena does say the words. “You shouldn’t have.”

“I know, but I wanted to.” Kara pulls a present out from beside the couch that Lena hadn’t seen before. “Merry Christmas, Lena,” Kara says, her voice turning so soft that Lena melts at the sounds and then her heart stutters in her chest when she feels warm lips pressed to her cheek, gone before she can fully process what has just happened.

“Merry Christmas, Kara,” Lena replies, surprised she can even summon any words with her brain now stuck on a loop of, “she kissed me!”

“Here,” Kara says, pressing the gift into Lena’s hands when Lena had made no move to take it. “I know it’s not Christmas yet but I want you to open it now.”

“Thank you,” Lena smiles, accepting the present, even as her cheek still burns from where _Kara had just kissed her_.

There’s no hints as Lena unwraps this one, no story as Lena pulls back the paper to find what looks like a jewelry box. She cracks the lid open and gasps when she sees a necklace inside, a silver chain with a green stone set in the middle.

“Kara,” Lena breathes, her fingers gently touching the small stone. She looks back up to Kara to find her cheeks have gone red. “Thank you.”

“It’s nothing,” Kara starts. “Or at least nothing compared to the jewelry you already have since I bought this on a journalist’s salary.” Apparently there’s a story to this one too. “But I was shopping with Alex when I saw it, she was panicking over what to get Maggie for Christmas so I was helping her. She wanted to make this Christmas perfect since it’s their first one together since getting married which is cute but also ridiculous because it doesn’t have to be perfect, Maggie will love anything Alex gets her, I know Maggie will be more than happy to just spend the day with Alex but she was panicking nonetheless. We ended up finding her-“

“Darling,” Lena cuts in. “You’re rambling and also going entirely off topic.” It’s cute, Kara’s nervous ramblings are always cute, but she’d also very much like to know more about the necklace Kara got her, she can find out from Maggie and Alex what they got each other tomorrow.

Kara stops, her cheeks going even redder. “Sorry I…I saw it while I was shopping with Alex.” Her eyes lock with Lena’s. “The colour reminded me of your eyes.”

“Thank you,” Lena repeats, her heart doing funny things in her chest with the intensity of Kara’s stare. “It’s beautiful.” She looks down at the necklace, breaking the eye contact, needing a moment to collect herself. “Can you?” Lena asks, picking up the necklace and gesturing to her neck.

Kara must get the idea because she takes the necklace so Lena turns. Kara slips the necklace around her neck and Lena feels warm fingers trail over the nape of her neck as Kara does up the clasp.

She shivers at the touch.

Lena smiles as she turns back to Kara, a hand settling the pendant in the middle of her neck. “How does it look?”

“You’re beautiful,” Kara sighs before her eyes widen. ”I mean it’s beautiful!” Somehow Kara’s eyes widen even more. “Not that you’re not beautiful, because of course you are, you _always_ are, but I’m just saying the necklace is too and-“ She cuts herself off. “I’m just going to stop talking.” As if to emphasise her point, she presses her lips tightly together so she can’t speak anymore.

Lena’s not sure what to make of Kara’s ramble, except that it makes her heart race like only Kara can make it.

“If it helps I think you’re beautiful too.”

Best friends can call each other beautiful, right? There’s nothing wrong or romantic about that. It may be romantic when you’re in love with said best friend, but since Kara doesn’t know that the words are entirely platonic.

“It doesn’t help, it just makes me want to kiss you even more.”

Kara’s eyes widen yet again, clearly that had been an inside thought, but right now Lena really loves Kara’s lack of filter.

Before her courage can desert her, before she can talk herself into the fact that she’s probably just hearing what she wants to hear, she tilts forward, only to be met halfway by a pair of soft lips.

Lena feels a gasp under her touch, before hands cup her cheeks and Kara’s lips press more firmly against her own, Kara guiding them closer together.

Lena melts into the touch, she can’t help it, as all she can feel is Kara, warm and sure against her.

Kara’s touch is electric, like no kiss Lena has ever experienced before. She can’t help but wonder if it would’ve felt the same if they’d kissed when they hardly knew each other, or if it’s her feelings for Kara that make this even better.

She’s pretty sure some of it is just Kara, because a kiss has never felt like _this_ before.

“Wow,” Lena breathes when lips leave hers. She wants to chase them, wants to kiss Kara again and never stop, but she also wants to look at Kara, to know what she’s thinking.

“Yeah,” Kara says, sounding just as breathless. “You’re really good at that.”

Lena laughs, she can’t help it. “So are you.”

“Was that okay?” Kara asks, sobering for a moment, like Lena wasn’t the one that had leaned in to initiate the kiss in the first place. “Friends don’t usually…” She trails off.

“Friends don’t usually kiss like that?” Lena finishes.

Kara licks her bottom lip and nods. Of course the movement draws Lena’s eyes to Kara’s lips, lips she now knows for a fact are incredibly soft and feel wonderful pressed to hers, but she forces her eyes back up to Kara’s.

“Are we just friends?”

It’s something she’s asked herself more than once during their friendship, only because she’s never had a friendship as close as she has with Kara. She used to think that was more to do with her feelings for Kara, but it turns out that may also be because her feelings are reciprocated.

“Not if you don’t want to be.” Kara threads their fingers together and Lena thinks her heart might just explode. Is that possible? Because right now it feels like it is. “I’m just going to say it because I think it’s finally time to take Alex’s advice and just tell you how I feel. I like you, like _like you_ like you, and I’d very much like to take you out and kiss you again, if that’s something you want too.”

Lena smiles. “I don’t want to be just friends.”

“Does that mean I can take you out on a date?”

Lena’s heart flutters as she nods.

“And I can kiss you again?”

Lena grins as she tilts forward. “You can definitely kiss me again.”

So Kara does.

\---

Lena has to admit that everyone’s Christmas sweaters are adorable, especially Alex and Maggie’s matching ones, but nothing is more adorable than Kara in hers, especially not when Kara grins as she pulls her close, pressing a long kiss to her lips in the middle of gift giving.

Much to the surprise of everyone else in the room.

Lena’s pretty sure she sees money exchanged between Alex and Maggie.

But she doesn’t care about that right now, not when Alex gives her a warm smile and Maggie gives her a thumbs up. Not when she gets a high five from Winn or an “I’m happy for you,” from James. The hug she gets from Eliza almost makes her cry as the other woman holds her tight, and she’s surprised when she gets a hug from J’onn too.

That’s all Lena cares about, the family she’s been welcomed into, the love she’s been shown, and the woman that smiles at her with such soft affection before she kisses her again.

This right here, is all she’s ever wanted.


End file.
